


Lost but not Gone

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gendrya - Freeform, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Season 8, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Smut, about 15 years post season 8, i am shit at writing summaries, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: About 15 years after she was crowned Queen in the North, Sansa and her daughter travel south to visit her brother Bran. Sansa has no idea why he wants to see her and her daughter, but her brother said she would not regret it...
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 147
Kudos: 272





	1. Sansa I

**Author's Note:**

> This year was crazy for me:   
> It started off well, but then Season 8 happened, while at the same time my mother was in the hospital for heart surgery. As soon as she got out my father went into hospital at got diagnosed with cancer and he died merely 1,5 months later in September. During all of this and the stress with university and work, AO3 was my place to let go and relax. Writing was my valve to all the frustration life threw at me and by this, I was able to finish and write 25 (!) stories this year:
> 
> Birds Series:  
> The Birds sing once more  
> The Birds Chirp once More
> 
> Somebody to Fight For  
> An (Un)pleasant Surprise  
> Happy for a little While  
> The Nights are never cold at Winterfell  
> Smooth like Marble  
> Journey Therapy  
> A special Throne to sit on  
> The Maiden's Promise  
> In the Eyes of Gods and Men  
> Brother Sandor and a Little Bird  
> It all started in the strangest Place  
> Stark's Anatomy  
> Between the Rosebushes
> 
> Amor vincit Omnia:  
> Always Lock The Door   
> First Step into the Future  
> Long Awaited Vacation Trip  
> Exploring the Campus  
> #WesterosToo  
> Sevenmas with the Cleganes
> 
> A Family Hound:  
> What I don't like  
> Birds and Booze  
> A Tiny Bird Becomes Fledged  
> Sevenmas Hypocrisy or the Awkward Sevenmas Talk
> 
> This story will be my last piece of writing in 2019 and marks the start of number 26. I hope you will like it. See you in the next decade :)

Sansa walked down the corridors of Winterfell, while all servants she passed bowed their heads in respects as she passed by. It was nearly midday and she was on the way to the room where the meeting with the lords of her crown council.

About fifteen years ago she had been crowned Queen in the North after the Long Night was over and the war against Cersei had been won. Ever since Bran had been crowned in the South peace had returned to Westeros after all the years of bloodshed.

Every now and then Bran sent her a letter to inform her about the whereabouts in the south. Jon had gone north with the remains of the Free Folk but every few months she got word of him when he visited the Wall. The last time she got a letter from him he told her that he had married a girl north of the Wall and that Sansa would like her. Sansa was happy that Jon finally had found his place in the world where he wasn’t forced to take responsibility he _didn’t want._

Just like Arya, he was free to explore the world like wants to.

Arya had spent most of the last fifteen years on her ship exploring all oceans known and unknown to man. Every time she stayed at some port; she sent a raven letting Sansa know where she currently was. During the times she returned to Westeros, mostly to spread the tales of the traveling wolf, she always made sure to return home for a while.

Serena was always excited to see her famous aunt again and Arya was always happy to see her niece.

Serena was nearly fifteen now as well. After the declaration of Bran becoming King of the South, when Sansa had been on her way back North she had noticed that she was with child.

Not for a single moment, she had thought about getting rid of the child. It was her last memory of its father who has died in the flames of King’s Landing when the dragon queen had turned mad.

The dress she had worn during her coronation had luckily hidden any signs of her pregnancy or it would have caused rumors within the North.

There was talk enough already about her daughter and Sansa’s refusal to accept her as a ‘Snow’ but instead having her bear the Stark name.

While there had been many problems with her having a child without a husband it also came with enough benefits for her.

While nobody said it openly, she hadn’t gotten nearly as many marriage proposals as one would a young queen to get, most likely due to many men not wanting a wife that had given birth to another man's child. Especially if this woman refused to reveal who was the father. Sansa didn’t care. She had only loved one man in her life and she had Serena as her daily reminder of that love as short as it might have been.

Serena was her heir and that allowed Sansa generously to refuse any marriage proposal she had gotten. Now she was getting one every few months maybe.

Sansa was happy about it. By this, she could turn all of her energy to rule the North and under her rule, the North had prospered over the winter. The winter had lasted for nearly seven years, but when the snow finally had started to melt Sansa’s reforms had started to let the North prosper as it had never before.

Sansa had made sure the smallfolk would have enough food during the winter so the most valuable asset of the North wouldn’t get hurt more than it had already been through the war of the five kings and the following war against the Boltons and White Walker.

Some Lords hadn’t been exactly happy that they had to share the meager food with their smallfolk, but Sansa hadn’t left any place for misunderstanding.

And in the end, it had paid off. As soon as the sun had started to shine again the peasants had begun to work on the acres and not long after the food supplies had been steady once more. That had helped both nobility and smallfolk to grow after the years of deprivation.

But it wasn’t Sansa’s work alone. She had called several Lord’s in her crown council she gathered in Winterfell every few months.

Lord Manderly was responsible for the trade and building new ships to patrol the coasts. Lord Glover was responsible for the wood that was sold from the Wolfswood.

Lord Flint was responsible for the few iron, gold and silver mines the North had.

Her crown council wasn’t just a gathering of men. The new Lady Mormont, a bastard granddaughter of Maegen Mormont’s father, had been named the new lady of the Bear Islands and the new Lady Karstark was also in the council.

Today Sansa had gathered the crown council because she had to talk about a delicate matter that might influence the future of the North.

The guards in front of the door nodded their heads before one of them opened the doors for her.

She entered the council chamber and the gathered Lords and Ladies rose from their chairs.

“Your grace,” they all said in unison bowing their heads as the doors closed behind her.

“My Lords, my Ladies, please have a seat,” Sansa said and let the gathered take their seats before she sat down herself.

“To calm your nerves, this gathering has nothing to do with any of your work. Every single one of you is doing an outstanding job with the given tasks and I thank you for that in the name of the North,” Sansa said and the gathered nodded.

“I requested your presence because I have two topics I want to talk about,” Sansa started. “First of all, my daughter will turn fifteen within the next month and I think its time for her to join this council in future meetings, so she can learn about the importance of reliable council members and the business of ruling a kingdom.”

“Aye your grace,” Lord Manderly said warmly. “I think I speak for everyone at this table if I say we welcome Princess Serena at this council to learn from her mother.”

The others nodded.

“Good,” Sansa said. “The other topic I want to talk about is a journey to King’s Landing I want to take with my daughter to visit my brother. That means I will leave the rule of the North to you for the time of the journey.”

This journey was already planned for years ever since she had been in the South the last time a few years ago. Sansa and Bran had talked about his skills and if he could still easily watch the future.

He had said it became harder with every year that passed. He suspected it might be caused by the magic leaving this world once more now that the White Walker were gone and the dragons were dead. Bran had said one of the few things he had seen the last years was that she and Serena had to come to King’s Landing as soon as she flowered.

And that had happened two months ago. Serena had taken it much better than she when she had flowered in King’s Landing.

Sansa had no idea what exactly Bran saw. Sansa suspected it had something to do with a potential suitor for Serena, but Bran didn’t say anything like this.

Nevertheless, Sansa saw this journey as an opportunity for Serena to met other girls in her age at Bran’s court or even get to know some sons of southern Lords.

“Your grace,” Lord Glover said. “We will do as you wish while you are in the South.”

“Good,” Sansa said.

“When do you intend to travel?” Lord Manderly asked.

“Within the next week. That is enough time for the preparations,” Sansa said.

“We travel down the King’s Road because we might visit my uncle in Riverrun as well,” Sansa added.

The Lords nodded.

“Alright. That would be all for today,” Sansa said and raised from her chair. The others followed her lead.

“Your grace,” they all said in unison and bowed their heads once more before Sansa took her leave to talk to her daughter and tell her the exact date they would travel.

Sansa had already mentioned to her daughter that they were traveling south and Serena was excited for it since she had never been in the South before, but Sansa didn’t like the South. Sometimes she had to travel there, but every time she did bad memories woke up in her again and the pain of the loss of Serena’s father returned. Sansa hoped Bran was knowing why he wanted to see them.


	2. Sansa II

They were already on the road for two weeks when they entered the Neck and passed by Moat Cailin. It took them another three days until they were through the Neck and entered the Riverlands.

Serena spent most of the time during the journey so far embroidering, reading or looking out of the carriage. She has only seen the North so far so it was very exciting for her to actually see the parts of Westeros she had only heard of from stories or her mother.

“When do we arrive?” Serena asked putting down her needlework.

“If the weather stays like this and we are able to cross the Ruby Ford without trouble in about two weeks I think,” Sansa said stopping her own needlework.

“I didn’t think it would take this long,” Serena said. “Why didn’t we take a ship from White Harbor?”

“Because I thought we might be visiting my uncle in Riverrun, but he is in King’s Landing as well.”

“I see,” Serena said picking her needlework back up before putting it down again immediately. “Can I ask you something, mama?”

“Sure, darling.”

“Are we traveling south, because there are suitors waiting for me?” she asked.

“No, darling, no. Why would you think that?”

Serena shrugged.

“Because I flowered and I assumed you would start to make matches for me and it would only be logical if you would try to make a match for me with someone from the South to tie the North to a southern house,” Serena said and Sansa was once more impressed how clear Serena saw things at her young age.

“No darling, there is no suitor waiting for you in King’s Landing, or at least no suitor I know of. Bran wasn’t exactly clear why he wanted us to visit him, but he has his reasons I am sure.”

“But I am going be promised to someone, soon aren’t I?” Serena asked and Sansa heard the anxiousness behind her question.

“No, darling. When we are in King’s Landing, you are going to be introduced to the court, so people will get to know the beautiful daughter of the North, but I promise you that I will never offer your hand in marriage to someone that you don’t want. I was married twice against my will and I won’t have you marry anyone you don’t love,” Sansa assured her daughter.

Serena smiled up a little.

“Thank you,” she said.

“No need to thank me. It just what I want for you and I am sure it’s the same your father would have wanted for you as well.”

Serena looked out of the carriage.

“Do we pass by the place where father was born?” she asked.

“No, your father was from a small keep in the Westerlands,” Sansa said.

Serena hadn’t often asked about her father in the last few years. She had more often when she had been younger and had realized that all her friends from other houses had a father when they came for official gatherings at Winterfell.

Sansa had made sure Serena knew how she saw her father and not how the few who actually knew who Serena’s father was, saw him and his reputation.

She had always made sure that Serena knew her father was the best man she had ever known and that she was a child of their love for each other.

Still, Sansa was sure Serena wished she had a father. Especially now that she grew older. What girl wouldn’t want her father to be there for her to walk her down the aisle at her wedding?

“Why did he leave you?” Serena asked.

“I don’t know,” Sansa said truthfully. “We spent only one night and the next morning he was gone with your aunt Arya. Down south to finish something he wanted to do for years…”

Sansa still felt hurt after all these years. She only had one night with him and it was one of the best memories she had.

When she had woken up the next morning in an empty bed and had heard he had left with Arya without saying a word she had been hurt, but not nearly as much as she had been when she had heard he had died in the south when King’s Landing had burned.

It would have been easier if he had died fighting, but that he had to die by fire was just too much for her to take.

Sansa had just made her peace with him being gone forever when she had noticed that she was missing her moonblood. It was a small solace that she at least had Serena to remind herself that she had once been truly loved in her life.

“I wish I would know him,” Serena said sadly.

“I wished you had met him too,” Sansa said before she squeezed Serena’s hand.

***

“That’s my daughter Serena,” Sansa said as she stood in front of the Iron Throne, which was way smaller than the original that had been melted down when Drogon had left Westeros with the body of his mother.

“Uncle,” Serena said and curtsied.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Serena,” Bran said after Serena had been introduced to the court.

They had arrived in King’s Landing this afternoon and Sansa had thought Bran would want to introduce Serena the next day, but he had insisted that he wanted it today before the welcome feast.

During the feast, Sansa asked Bran if he had had any word of Arya’s whereabouts lately, but Bran only said he hadn’t received a letter but was sure she would return North as soon as she was done with her business in the South.

Sansa asked what that meant, but the only answer she got was that kind of knowing smile Bran often gave when he knew exactly what was going on but he refused to reveal it yet.


	3. Arya I

Arya stepped out onto the deck of her ship and was greeted by cold harsh wind and water drops hitting her face from the spray of the waves hitting the bow. She was on her way back North.

This last journey had taken her further south than ever before. She and her men had sailed past the Summer Isles and always further south until they had reached a land of always winter just like north of the Wall.

Arya had considered trying to explore this unknown land, but the risk to get stuck between the drifting ice had been too great and they had turned back north.

They had stayed at Lys for a few days to get fresh supplies and new water and allow the men to visit the local brothels on her coin as a reward for their hard work before they had set sails once more to travel North.

They just had to make one additional stop before they would set course to White Harbor.

Arya walked over to the railing and saw Storm’s End high about the sea on the cliffs. Every time Arya returned home she made a stop here to see him again.

They anchored at the small village only half a mile east of the castle.

“How long will you be gone, m’lady?” her first officer asked.

“Two days maybe. Make sure the crew can relax,” Arya said before she got off the ship.

“And Rolam?” Arya asked as she was halfway off the ship and her man turned to her once more. “Tonight’s on me,” she said and tossed him a gold crown.

“Thanks m’ lady,” he said and nodded to her.

Arya took a horse and quickly rode the distance to the castle.

As she entered the courtyard she looked around.

Nothing had changed since the last time she was here. People were working as always. Soldiers were training and some squires were brushing down horses.

“Lady Arya,” the castle steward called her and approached her from the keep. “What a surprise to see you. We didn’t know you were to visit us.”

“It wasn’t planned. Is Lord Gendry present?” she asked.

“Aye, my lady.”

“Good, my ship needs at least a day in the harbor to restock supplies and I don’t think he will have anything against me staying here for that time,” Arya said.

“I am sure of that. I’ll have someone show you to your rooms and inform Lord and Lady Baratheon of your arrival,” the steward said before he told a servant girl to show her to the guest chambers as if she had no idea where they were.

Every time she walked through the corridors of this castle she had to think that this could be her home if she had not rejected Gendry all these years ago.

“Your chamber, m’lady,” the servant said after they entered the room. “Can I do anything for you?”

“A bath before dinner would be great,” Arya said and the servant bowed and left.

Arya walked over to the windows and looked outside. The sun was about to disappear behind the horizon and the warm light allowed her a great view over the surrounding lands.

Not long after the servant returned with a few others carrying a tub and buckets of water, before they left the room, after telling her the dinner would be ready in two hours and that Lord Gendry was excited that she was here.

_I am excited as well_ , Arya thought before she locked the door.

She undressed and got into the tub. It had been a long time since she had a bath. Onboard of her ship she had no bathtub and only could wash with cold seawater.

Arya enjoyed the heat and the sweet-smelling soap she was given. Sometimes she enjoyed giving herself the treatment of a lady. She stayed as long as possible in the water before she got out and dressed for dinner again.

As she was on the way to the great hall, she felt herself getting nervous. For the next few hours, she needed to hide her true feelings for Gendry.

As she entered the hall, she immediately saw Gendry as he raised from his chair. She felt her heart jump a little seeing him. He wore his hair a little longer now and he had a full beard.

“Arya so nice to have you here once more,” Gendry said and hugged her. “Discovered anything new?”

“Another land of always ice further south than the Summer Isles,” Arya said.

“So you will be able to tell new tales,” Gendry said. “You remember my children?”

“Gods they have grown tall,” Arya said.

Gendry had three children. His son Robert was the eldest and nearly ten now. His two daughters Casana and Lyanna were seven and five now.

Gendry had married the daughter of Lord Penrose a year after Bran had been crowned King. Lady Leya was a kind young woman. A bit shy maybe, but when she spoke, she always spoke in a soft voice.

She had grey eyes and dark brown hair and was about as tall as Arya.

During dinner, the three adults chatted lightly about the things she had discovered while the children listened excitedly.

While Arya enjoyed the dinner, she couldn’t wait for it to be over and when the first child started to yawn, she decided to excuse herself by telling she wanted to go to bed as well.

She went to her chamber and waited. After a while, she started to pace around in the room restlessly until she stopped at the window again and looked outside. It was dark outside, but she could see the torches of the guards patrolling on top of the wall.

She watched them until someone knocked on her door.

She opened the door and Gendry waited on the other side.

“I nearly thought you wouldn’t come,” Arya said and pulled him into the room before locking the door.

“I know, but Casana wanted to hear a story before bed,” Gendry said just before Arya pressed her lips against his. She had waited for way too long again to do this.

“You are a good father,” Arya said.

“Yes…but I am a bad husband,” he said.

“It wasn’t you who started it,” Arya said kissing him again starting to pull his tunic out of his breeches.

After their ways had parted after Bran had been crowned King Arya had tried to forget Gendry, but that hadn’t been as easy as she had hoped. When she had gotten word, that Gendry had married Leya she felt empty inside. She had tried to fill this emptiness by taking every man she thought handsome to her bed in every port they anchored at. After one journey the wind back north had been so bad that there was a real risk of running out of fresh water so she had no choice of anchoring at Storm’s End.

She had thought she would be over him, but when she then had seen that Leya was carrying his first child, her inner regret that this could be her child if she hadn’t turned down his proposal had returned. The same evening when Gendry had shown her around in the castle it had become obvious that he also wasn’t over her yet and they both had ended up in a storage room, rutting on a bunch of grain sacks like they had before the Long Night.

This had been the begin of her visiting Storm’s End every time she sailed back North.

“But I didn’t stop it either,” he said starting to kiss her throat making a warm feeling start to pool in her belly.

“Do you think Leya suspects something?” Arya asked. “Doesn’t she think it odd that you never sleep in her bed when I come to visit?”

“No,” He said before he kissed her again. “In the Stormlands, it’s common that Lord and Lady have separate bedrooms.”

“And you only go to hers when you want to fuck her?” she asked with a smirk.

“Don’t talk like I only married her to have someone to fuck. She is a kind woman, she gifted me perfect children and I am very fond of her, but I don’t love her as I love you,” he said.

“I know. I am sorry. I don’t want her to be hurt…but I need you too much…”

“Is that so?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes…now stop talking and start undressing,” She said and pulled her tunic over her head.

They both rushed to undress as they stumbled over to the bed. Gendry picked her swiftly up and placed her on top of the bed giggling.

“Gods…I missed you so much…” he said between peppering her breasts with kisses.

“Yes…I missed you too…” she moaned.

“Gods I need to taste you…” he said and moved between her legs and buried his nose in her brown curls crowning her mound. It didn’t take long for his tongue to make her moan his name loudly.

He smirked at her while she laid sprawled over the bed panting. Her skin felt damp.

“Damn…” she said licking her dry lips and watched him as he got rid of his breeches.

Gendry wanted to kiss her, but Arya swiftly turned him on his back before she began to kiss her way down to his crotch.

While she kissed his abdomen, she wrapped her fingers around his cock making it twitch in her hand. She gave him a few slow strokes before she kissed his way up to his tip starting at his balls before she wrapped her lips around him making him groan her name.

She sucked on his cock for a while until he was completely hard. She gave his balls one last squeeze before she let go of his cock and straddled him.

His large palms found her breasts and Arya noticed they were less calloused than before as she rode him. It was obvious he didn’t work that often in a forge anymore.

Arya felt her peak build up inside of her and she rode him faster until she felt herself go over the edge. Arya leaned forward and her breasts pressed against his chest as they exchanged kisses.

Gendry turned her on her back and he began to move slowly until she told him to speed up.

“Gods Arya…” he groaned in the crook of her neck as he found his own completion.

Arya smiled to herself as her hand gently stroked over his sweaty back. She had missed this feeling of closeness.

He rolled off her but pulled her close to him.

“I love you, Arya…” he said.

She placed her hand over his heart.

“I love you too.”

“We could have this forever if you hadn’t rejected my proposal…” he said.

“Do you really think this would have worked with us?”

“We love each other… isn't that enough?”

“You think so?” she asked. “I wanted to explore the world…you wanted a family. Leya has gifted you that.”

“Yes…a family… I wanted you as my family…”

There was a moment of silence.

“You want to know the cruel truth?” he asked and Arya nodded. “Of all noble daughters of the Stormlands I chose Leya because she was the closest in looks to you.”

“What?” Arya whispered. She hadn’t known that. She had thought Gendry had chosen Leya because she was the best match for the Lord of the Stormlands.

“And every time I share my bed with her, I imagine it’s you…every day I see our children and think what they would look like with you as their mother…”

“Gendry…I wouldn’t have been a good mother…I was never meant to be one…I wanted to explore the world…”

“And you think that wouldn’t have been possible if you would have married me?”

“How would it have been? I don’t see it. You think it would be a good idea to explore the world with a child?”

“We could have made it work.”

“Gendry you are building dreams…I love you…but…

“But what?” he softly asked.

“We chose our paths…you chose to be a lord when Daenerys offered you the Stormlands…and I chose to be an explorer when I decided not accept your offer to marry you…”

“So, we continue to live our lives and fuck every time you come here when you are in mood?” he asked.

“Isn’t it what you want?” she asked.

“I obviously can’t have what I want when you have what you want.”

“That’s a lie. Don’t you think I want you too? You have no idea what I have been through when I heard you married…” she said pretty hurt.

“It seems this is the only way we can both at least have for a while what we both want…”

“Aye,” she said. “You should make sure that your wife never finds out.”

“And you should make sure my seed doesn’t take root in you.”

“I am…”

“When do you leave?” he asked.

“Tomorrow, but I can stay a day longer if you want.”

“Do you want?”

“Yes…,” she breathed and kissed him. “It will be a while before I leave the North again for a new journey, so it could be a long time before I might come here again.”

“Then stay the additional day…please…” he said pleadingly.

“I will then.”

“Good…You want to go hunting tomorrow? I own a small hunting keep not far from here…we would be undisturbed the whole day…”

“Aye sounds good, but for now…its enough for me that you hold me in your arms.”

“Aye…I like that too,” he said and kissed the crown of her hair.

While Gendry held her and she listened to him slowly falling asleep she starred at the ceiling thinking if their lives had played out a little different that they could have been together for good.


	4. Sansa III

The island came insight and Sansa asked herself again, why Bran couldn’t simply tell her why she had to come here before she could return North. Bran had told her that he needed her to go there.

Sansa sighed. She had never really heard anything about this island, besides seeing it on maps. Sansa didn’t know of any song or story that was set here so she had not the slightest idea what to expect.

She looked over to Serena who was also watching the island as they docked at the single pier the island had. Serena had enjoyed her first visit to King’s Landing. She had made many friends from what she had been telling Sansa and she was glad her daughter got some new friends in the South. She had a few friends in the North, but it was important for Sansa that her daughter also had contacts in the South.

Sansa had also noticed how several young lords and knights had asked her to dance with her. Some Lords had even approached her to negotiate potential matches for her daughter with their sons.

She had rejected all offers. She didn’t want to betroth her daughter too early and like she had told Serena before she would let have her daughter a say in whom she was going to marry.

They had also seen her uncle Edmure again. It had been quite a while since she had seen him. By now he had another son with his wife and his eldest was sixteen now.

As always, he has asked her if she wanted to tell him who Serena’s father was, but Sansa had refused, as always, to tell him. She didn’t want him to judge her. After all, he was still the brother of her mother and she was pretty sure she knew what her mother would think about her. It was enough that Arya and Bran knew who her father was.

The ship finally came to a stop at the pier and the men on board moored it up.

“What are we here for, mama?” Serena asked as they were ready to get down from the ship.

“I don’t know. Bran said we should come here. I guess we will find out.”

Sansa got off the ship and a tall man with a shaved head approached them.

“Welcome to the Quiet Isle, your grace,” the man said. “I am Elder Brother. Your brother wrote you would come.”

“Thank you for letting us be here,” she said. “That’s my daughter Serena.”

“Ser,” Serena said and curtsied.

“I am no Ser anymore for a long time,” Elder Brother said.

“You said my brother wrote to you we would come?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, he said you would come to find what your heart desires. I don’t know what to make out of that information.”

“Me neither,” Sansa said.

“You can stay as long as you like with your daughter. The other brothers will be delighted to have guests for once,” he said.

“We will be happy to stay here,” Sansa said.

“Allow me a tour of our home?” Elder Brother asked.

“Sure,” Sansa said smiling.

“This way, your grace,” he said.

They walked up the path up to the hill where the septry stood and passed by apple trees heavy with ripe fruits. They passed a barn where two brothers were just storing away sacks of grain.

Sansa and Serena were eyes curiously by the brothers.

“Why don’t they say anything?” Serena asked.

“Because they swore a holy oath to never speak again to atone for their sins,” Elder Brother explained. “But we have a few other brothers here, who didn’t swear that oath.”

“Why?” Serena asked while Sansa watched the scenery of the island.

“Some men who live here came here after the war ended as wounded when all septries in the Crownlands were overwhelmed with the amount of wounded after Daenerys Targaryen burned down King’s Landing. They stayed and decided to live here and help us with the animals.”

“I see,” her daughter said.

Elder Brother showed them the sept and Sansa remembered the times as girl when she had prayed in Winterfell’s sept with her mother. After she had been crowned, she had made sure that the sept her father had built for her mother had been rebuilt but she never prayed there.

If she prayed, she went to the godswood and sat in front of the weirwood as her father had used to. Sansa had taught Serena about the old gods as well as the Seven, but she hadn’t told her in which gods she had to believe. Serena though had chosen the old gods as hers.

“It’s beautiful here,” Serena said.

“Thank you, princess,” Elder Brother said. “I need to check on the scriptorium before dinner is ready. I’ll have one of the better guest huts prepared for you by one of the brothers,” he added turning to Sansa.

“Alright. We might continue to stroll over the island if that’s allowed,” Sansa said.

“Of course. Feel free to explore everything,” he said before he took his leave.

“You want to pray?” Sansa asked her daughter.

“No, you?”

“No,” Sansa said smiling and they left the sept.

“Why do you think uncle Bran wanted us to come here?” Serena asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe he just wanted us to have some time away from court to relax for once,” Sansa suggested.

“Maybe,” Serena answered. “It’s beautiful here.”

“It really is,” Sansa said as they walked a small path that led to the windmill near the cliffside. They watched the sea for a while listening to the gulls above them.

Sansa closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun of her face, but she opened them again when she heard a horse neigh.

She and Serena turned towards the sound and she could see a huge black horse.

“Such a beautiful horse,” Serena said and walked down to the stable where it was tied up.

Sansa closed her eyes once more and continued to enjoy the warmth on her face. In the North, the sun never warmed her face like that.

Sansa took in a deep breath and smelled the salty air, but her eyes went wide open when she heard a male voice speak roughly with Serena.

“Watch out girl, or do want to lose a finger?!” the man said neither kind nor unkind.

Sansa was confused. The voice sounded like a voice from her past. She slowly approached the stable.

“He bites if he doesn’t know you,” the man rasped and gave the horse a few strokes before he took Serena’s hand and placed it on the horse.

“He is magnificent,” Serena said and smiled at the stranger.

Sansa couldn’t see his face. He was huge, but his face was hidden under a hood. She had no idea why her heart started to race. It couldn’t be. He was dead.

Serena and the stranger turned to her as she approached and she could finally see his face and her heart nearly burst from her chest.

“You?” she asked in disbelieve. “That’s impossible…you are dead.”

She felt tears already pooled in her eyes.

“Mama, do you know this man?” Serena asked confused.

“Yes, I do,” Sansa said. “He is your father.”


	5. Sandor I

He could only stare at the face he thought he would never see again, but always saw when he closed his eyes during the nights ever since he had left her to go south to kill his brother.

He didn’t know why she was here, or how she had come here. He had only seen the girl trying to stroke Stranger and his old horse still wasn’t too fond of anyone else but him stroking him. He didn’t want to be responsible for her losing a few fingers.

He barely realized what she had just said.

‘He is your father’, he heard her voice echo in his head. His eyes left the little bird's face and concentrated on the girl he had spoken too.

There was no doubt that this girl was Sansa’s daughter. She had the same auburn hair and high cheekbones, but her eyes were grey instead of the blue of her mother’s.

“You were dead…” he heard the little bird whisper and he looked back at her. His mouth felt dry. He didn’t know what to say but saw tears well in Sansa’s eyes.

“You were dead!” she yelled and turned and ran away. He felt the urge to run after her, but it was like he was pinned to the ground. He looked back to the girl and she starred after her mother before she turned to him and her eyes holding confusion and uncertainty.

“Mama, wait!” she called after Sansa and ran after her mother while Sandor watched the two ladies run towards the guest hut they had obviously been given by Elder Brother.

He looked after them until they had disappeared inside their cottage. He was overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. He gave Stranger a few strokes before he went to his own cottage.

He slumped down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Just seeing Sansa brought back all the memories of her. He remembered the night after the feast where they had celebrated them surviving the Long Night. He remembered how Sansa had approached him during the feast and they had talked for hours until they had continued their talk in her chamber.

He remembered how they had told each other about their respective journeys since they parted and how close they had been in the Vale. Around the hour of the wolf, she had ordered them some food from the kitchen and they had dined together in her room lit by the fireplace and the candles standing around in the room. They had shared a chicken with fresh bread and ale and Sandor remembered he had never felt happier in his life than at this moment. When he had wanted to leave for the night, she had stopped him and before he knew what was going on, she was kissing him, before she locked the door.

It had been what he had always dreamed of. When their kiss had broken, she had whispered that she loved him and he had whispered these words back. She had gently started to pull him to her bed and not soon after she laid underneath him softly moaning his name while he was surrounded by her sweet scent.

The next morning, he had woken up with her naked form snuggled up against him and he had realized that all of this had really happened. He had been scared of what would happen now. He couldn’t have stood the look in her eyes if she had thought that night a mistake and he hadn’t wanted the little bird to get into trouble if someone found out about their night together.

So, he had quietly left her and not knowing what to do her had decided to go south. He had hoped to leave before anyone noticed, but unfortunately, the little bird’s sister had followed him because she had decided she wanted to kill Cersei.

He had gotten what he wanted and killed his brother and it had nearly cost his life. After pushing his brother out of the tower down into the fire he had just enough time to get out, but he had been buried under rubble.

By some miracle, he had been able to be pulled out from the rubble and had spent the next couple of weeks in a numb state caused by the amounts of milk of the poppy he had been given so he wouldn’t feel his broken bones. He had been sure he would die, but then Elder Brother had approached him and told him he could take him to the Quiet Isle and try to save his life.

Sandor had agreed and he along about two dozen other civilians had been brought to the Quiet Isle by Elder Brother and his brothers.

It had taken a few months until he had recovered enough to leave the bed. New wounded had still arrived every day, while some of the recovered had left. Sandor had taken it upon himself to bury the ones that hadn’t made it.

Someday a new group had arrived and told they had seen a mean black horse on the shoreline and when Sandor had searched the shoreline, he had found Stranger. His horse had somehow managed to find him.

Sandor found it peaceful on this island and Elder Brother had offered him to stay as long as he liked if he continued helping them with their daily business. So, he had stayed and buried the dead or done some carpenter work. He had thought about Sansa often, especially after he heard that she now was Queen in the North, but he hadn’t dared to go back North or write her.

He had thought he would never see her again and she would forget him while marrying someone fitting for her new rank and having a family with him.

And now she was here on this island and told him he had a daughter.

A daughter…he had never expected to have a child and now the little bird told him he had fathered a daughter…and had left her alone with that burden.

He felt ashamed. He was sure Sansa and their daughter must hate him knowing now that he wasn’t dead but instead had been here all the time.

Sandor had been so lost in his thoughts and memories that he hadn’t noticed that the sun had gone down already. He got up from his bed.

He had to face her, even if it was just to apologize to her.

He opened the door to leave…and Sansa waited for him on the other side of the door.

“Little bird,” Sandor said surprised.

She looked like she had just wanted to knock on the door herself.

“We should talk,” she said and Sandor let her inside.


	6. Sansa IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I passed my last exam before I am writing my Bachelor Thesis! To celebrate this a new chapter :)

Sansa was on her way to the cottage Elder Brother had told her belonged to Sandor. It was already evening when she had finally left her and Serena’s cottage.

She had calmed a little from the initial shock and it was time to face him.

When she had seen him, she had been overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions. She still couldn’t exactly tell how or what she felt. When she had spoken the words about him being Serena’s father all her memories had come back and the feeling of pain when she had heard he had been thought dead.

It brought back the countless nights when she had laid awake at night crying with her hand over the swell of her growing belly while she had felt their child move underneath her fingers.

It brought back the memories of Arya holding her hand while she gave birth desperately wishing for Sandor to hold her hand and whisper encouraging words to her.

_All these years_ , Sansa thought. All these years he had been here without her knowing.

She had no idea what Serena must feel now.

When she had run away, Serena had run after her. In their cottage, she had hugged her before she had made tea over the fireplace while Sansa had cried for a good hour.

A child should never see their parents cry, but Sansa just couldn’t help it. The only man she had ever loved was alive.

Serena had asked her if she was sure if that man was her father, Sansa had told her there was not a single doubt about it. She would recognize him everywhere.

Her daughter had asked if he had changed and Sansa smiled a little to herself and could basically hear him rasp ‘little bird’ in the way that made her heart flutter.

Sandor had a few more grey hairs from what Sansa had seen, but he hadn’t changed in any way as far as Sansa had recognized.

Serena had then asked the question of why he never had tried to reach out to them if he had been alive here all these years.

There were many questions on her mind as well. She had decided she needed some answers, but first, she ate dinner with her daughter that was brought by one of the brothers. During dinner, Serena asked if she should accompany her, but Sansa told her this was something she needed to do alone. Sansa also told her she shouldn’t wait for her to go to bed, because there was the possibility the talk would take a while.

She walked up to his cottage and raised her hand to knock on the door, but at that moment the door already opened and Sandor looked like he had just wanted to leave himself.

“Little bird,” he said surprised.

“We should talk,” Sansa said and Sandor stepped aside to let her in.

Sansa went inside his cottage and looked around. It hadn’t much furniture. A table with a chair a basin to wash and a simple bed.

Sandor closed the door.

“Little bird…” he started but Sansa interrupted him immediately.

“You were dead! Everybody said you were dead!” she yelled at him. “I thought you were dead!”

She already felt new tears well in her eyes.

“And now you are here…” she whispered feeling a tear run down her cheek.

“Little bird…” he whispered and slowly tried to embrace her and she allowed it. “I am so sorry.”

“Why did you leave and never come back?” she asked sobbing against his chest.

“I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what? She asked. “Of having a life with me? Of having a family with me?”

“Little bird I…if I had only known that I got you with child…”

“You would have I you had written me or at least tried to reach out to me telling me you were alive,” Sansa said. “Do I matter so little to you?”

“You mean everything to me,” he said. “You always have and still do.”

“Then why have you left!?” she asked hitting his chest with her fist. “Tell me! Nearly fifteen years I thought you dead! Your daughter thought you dead!”

“I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?!” Sansa demanded to know. “I want an answer.”

He left their embracement.

“Alright,” he said. “I left because I was afraid to wake up and see you regret the night we spent together. I couldn’t have stand seeing you regret what we had…and when I was here recovering and heard that you’ve been crowned Queen, I thought it impossible to return. You are a Queen I thought you would need to marry someone fitting to strengthen your reign. No place for one like me.”

“You really thought I would regret our night?” she asked in disbelieve. “You had me wake up alone in my bed after the best night of my life, hearing you had left without a word. I started to think or night maybe it was just a dream of me desiring what I always wanted, but it was no dream. You were gone. Then you were dead and our daughter was the only reminder of us.”

“I know you two must hate me for not being there all this time…”

Sansa interrupted him.

“Hate you?” she asked. “I don’t hate you. How could I ever hate the man I love? I am mad at you that I had to spent so many years thinking you were dead.”

“You still love me?” he asked.

“I never stopped loving you. I never regretted our night together.”

“And our daughter?”

“Do you intend to come with us when we return north?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, of course, I am.”

“Serena will be happy to hear that. She always wanted a father,” Sansa said.

“What…what did you tell her about me?” Sandor asked.

“Only the truth.”

“Ohh…” Sandor said and sighed.

Sansa moved closer.

“Only the truth that you are the bravest and most gentle man I have ever met and that you would never have left if you had known that you had a daughter,” Sansa said truthfully.

“I’d never have if I had known that,” he said.

“I know.”

“When are you planning to leave?” Sandor asked.

“In the next couple of days, I guess, now that I know for what purpose my brother sent us here.”

“Your brother sent you?”

“Yes, he said I would find what my heart desires here.”

“I see,” he said. “So, you still love me?” he asked coming closer cupping her cheek.

“Always,” she breathed before their lips met.

Sansa felt the same warm feeling in her belly she had back in Winterfell when she had kissed him.

The kiss broke and she gently rubbed her nose against his. They looked at each other into the eyes and she saw the same grey eyes that looked back at her every time she spoke to her daughter.

She smiled before she kissed him again.

“Gods I missed you,” she breathed as he started to kiss her jawline.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” he said.

Sansa’s hand wandered under his tunic and she could feel his body hadn’t become any softer in all these years.

Sandor pulled his tunic over his head and Sansa giggled like maiden seeing him as they slowly went over to the bed. Sandor swiftly picked her up before putting her down on his bed.

Sandor kissed her throat and his hands wandered over her body still separated from her skin by the fabric of her dress.

She wanted to feel his hands on her skin.

Sandor fumbled with the knots of her dress and Sansa chuckled at his eagerness.

“We will practice unlacing dresses when we are back in the North,” Sansa said before she got up from the bed.

“Lay down,” she told Sandor and he laid down only in his breeches watching her as she unlaced her dress. She pushed it down her shoulders until it pooled around her feet. She pulled her shift over her head and allowed Sandor to see her. She wanted to see his reaction.

Nearly fifteen years had passed and her body had changed due to time and carrying out a child.

“My gods Sansa…you are just as beautiful as I remember,” he breathed and Sansa smiled at his words. She could also see the bulge in his breeches.

She got back onto the bed to him and kissed him while his large warm hands found her breasts to gently squeeze them.

Sansa's breath hitched as his thumb brushed over her nipple.

_His hands are just as gentle as back then_ , Sansa thought.

She felt herself become damp and she ground herself against him and his member in his breeches.

“Gods little bird,” he groaned. “You are torturing me.”

She got close to his ear.

“I know,” she whispered. “But I waited so long to feel you again, that I want to last as long as possible.”

Sandor swiftly turned her on her back and rolled down her socks before he gently pulled off her small clothes.

He got rid of his remaining clothes before he joined her on the bed. He kissed her once more and she felt his cock brush against her folds.

“I need you now, Sandor,” she breathed and she felt his cock at her entrance.

“Look at me, little bird,” he said and it were the same words he had used back then.

She looked right into his soft eyes when she felt him enter her. Her mouth felt slightly agape, while she stroked through his beard with her hand.

He kissed her again and she felt him slowly start to move. Sansa smiled to herself with close eyes as he had buried his face in the crook of her neck, while she embraced all the things she felt right now.

She felt his body heat and smell his scent that reminded her of the North.

“I love you so much,” he whispered into her ear.

“I love you too,” Sansa hummed in response and felt her peak build inside her.

Sansa felt so happy right now. It was like she was living through a long-gone dream again.

Her soft moans filled the cottage and Sandor finally brought her over the edge and she felt herself clench around him.

“Sandor…” she moaned softly as she lightly buried her nails into his shoulders.

“Ohh, little bird,” he moaned only a few moments later when he found his own completion, as she felt him spill his seed.

Sansa opened her eyes and looked at Sandor smiling before she pulled his face down to hers for another long kiss.

“Just as gentle as I remembered,” she said smiling and he smiled back at her.

Sandor rolled off her and he went to the washbasin and handed her a wet rag to clean up while he cleaned up himself.

Sansa handed him the rag back before he got back to bed with her. He pulled the blanket over them and Sansa snuggled up to him. He had one arm around her while her head rested on his shoulder absently stroking with her fingers over his chest.

“I won’t wake up in an empty bed tomorrow, will I?” Sansa asked after a while.

“Never again, Sansa,” he said and kissed the crown of her hair.

“Good,” Sansa mused.

“So…,” he started. “Serena is her name.”

“Aye, the traditional name of several Stark daughters,” Sansa explained. “You like the name?”

“Yes, it’s a good name.”

“And it’s not like you could do anything about it anymore,” Sansa japed making him chuckle.

“She must be fourteen now.”

“Nearly fifteen,” Sansa corrected him.

“Nearly fifteen…” he said. “Was it hard for her to grow up without a father?”

Sansa felt he wanted to know if he had a chance at all with Serena.

“It was hard at times. Especially when her friends talked about their fathers.”

“I see.”

“I think she will quickly get to know you. She always wanted you in her life,” Sansa said. “We still have a few days here. Maybe you can spend some time with her.”

“Aye, I will,” he said. “She has your beauty.”

“And she has your stubbornness at times,” Sansa said.

“Really?” Sandor asked surprised.

“Yes, but most of the time she is the perfect northern princess,” Sansa said.

“Of course, she is. She had the perfect Queen as her mother.”

Sansa chuckled.

“How is your sister?” he asked.

“Traveling the world on her ship.”

“So, she really didn’t give Gendry another chance,” he said.

“You know about them?”

“Of course. He was like a dog looking for his lost bone after the Long Night and Arya couldn’t stop talking about him on our way south.”

“Arya returns to Winterfell every now and then. She told me she often makes stops at Storms End on her way back north.”

“I can imagine for what purpose,” he said amused.

“Me too,” Sansa said. Arya had often enough implied what she was doing there and while Sansa didn’t exactly approve of it, she could understand the reasons behind it. It was Arya’s decision and she had to live with the consequences if Gendry might end it to save his marriage.

“What will happen when we return North?” he asked.

“What I wanted to do already fifteen years ago; I want to marry you,” Sansa simply said before she turned her head to look at him. “You like that too?”

“Nothing would make me happier, but what will the Lords say?” he asked.

“Most of them lost their interest in marrying me as soon as it became obvious, I carried the child of another man under my heart. Of course, additionally to me being spoiled by Ramsay,” Sansa said.

“You never have been spoiled, little bird. These men are fools,” he said.

“I know and if they come now, I know where they can stick their marriage proposals,” Sansa said amused.

“That’s right, little bird,” he said and pulled her a little closer to him. “How did they treat our daughter? I assume she was seen as Snow?”

“No. I made sure everyone knew she was a Stark. Everyone who just dared to whisper that she is a bastard had to leave the court immediately,” Sansa said.

“Good. I feel you have a firm grip of your court,” he said amused.

“Sometimes a wolf has to show her fangs,” Sansa mused.

“Aye, she has to at times.”

Sansa felt herself become sleepy and rubbed her cheek against his warm chest after yawning.

“Won’t Serena wonder when you return to your cottage?” he asked.

“No,” Sansa said sleepily. “I told her our talk could last the whole night.”

“Happy you did,” he said and yawned himself.

Sansa hummed in response.

“Sleep, little bird,” he said. “And when you wake up tomorrow I’ll be right here.”


	7. Sandor II

Sandor awoke when he felt her stirring in his arms. This was the reminder he needed that last night had really happened. Sansa had really returned to his life.

“You are here,” she mused quietly and he kissed the crown of her hair.

“I promised you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” she said and snuggled closer to him.

Sandor thought how his life would change from now on. What would he do in the North besides being her husband?

They heard the cock crow outside and Sansa stretched a little yawning.

“I think we should get up,” she said. “And I should go to Serena.”

Sansa untangled herself from his arms and got out of the bed.

Sandor leaned back and just watched her as she shook her head lightly to untangle her hair a little. She just looked marvellous and she obviously enjoyed the way he was looking at her as she dressed.

“Like what you see?” she asked amused as she tied up her dress.

“Always,” he said.

She walked over to the bed and kissed him.

“I’ll see you at breakfast,” she said before she kissed him quickly again.

She left the cottage closing the door behind her and Sandor buried his face in the pillow she had slept on just to take in her scent for another moment before he got up as well walking over to the washbasin washing himself up.

He opened the window shutter and saw that it was a sunny day already with the gulls flying above the island.

Sandor dressed and went to the main building where the brothers broke their fast in the morning. Sansa and Serena would be there as well.

He walked up to the building and when he entered, he already saw Sansa sit with their daughter. Sansa was just pouring them a cup of tea.

“Allow me to join you?” he asked.

“Sure, take a seat,” Sansa said and Sandor sat down.

“Good morning,” Sandor said to his daughter.

“Good morning,” she kindly said and took a sip of her tea.

Sandor helped himself with some bread and butter, while the other two ate in silence.

Sandor didn’t exactly know how to start a conversation with his daughter and he looked at Sansa who only urged subtle to say something.

“So…,” Sandor started and Serena turned her attention to him. “You might want to take a stroll with me after breakfast?”

Serena looked over to Sansa who urged her with her eyes to say yes.

Serena turned back to him.

“Sure, the weather seems lovely.”

After the breakfast, Sandor and his daughter left and strolled along the beach. Serena held her head high and Sandor couldn’t stop himself from thinking that she reminded him in so many ways of Sansa at that age back in King’s Landing.

It was so bizarre to him that he was taking a stroll with his daughter.

At the eastern shoreline, they found a small stone bench.

“You want to sit for a while?” he awkwardly asked.

“Sure,” Serena said and sat down soothing out her skirts.

_So much like Sansa_ , Sandor thought.

He knew he had to say something, but he had no idea what to say to a fourteen-year-old girl.

_Just like in the days_ …he thought. _Just don’t growl at her as you did with Sansa_ , he hammered into his head.

They already sat there for a moment in silence and Serena watched the waves and the sea. A small fishing boat was sailing a few miles away.

_Say something gods dammit_ , he cursed inwardly.

“So…ugh…how are you?” he asked.

_Stupid…stupid…so stupid_ , he thought.

“I am fine, thank you,” she said giving him a small smile.

_So far so good_ …, he thought.

“I know…I know all of this must be kind of a surprise for you,” Sandor started and hoped he was finding the right words. “I know I must be a stranger to you, but I hope we can get to know each other.”

Serena said nothing but seemed to think about his words.

_Please don’t hate me_ , he thought.

“You can ask me anything that’s on your mind, even if its not now, then in the future,” he added.

“Why did you leave Mama?” she asked.

“I thought I wasn’t the right for her and feared she would regret what we had,” he said. “And…and I couldn’t have stand seeing her with anyone else.”

“Did you love her?”

“I did and I still do. I never loved any woman besides your mother,” he said.

“Then why didn’t at least try to return to us? Did you know about me all the years?” she asked her voice choked with emotions.

“I was injured for a long time and then I heard that your mother had been crowned Queen…and I…I am just the second son of a minor house with no drop of noble blood in me…not worthy of being with the Queen. I thought she was going to marry someone fitting her rank…I didn’t know that she was already carrying you under her heart when she was crowned. I didn’t know about you. If I had known…I am not going to lie…I never expected to be a father, maybe I even feared that responsibility, but if I had known I would have done anything to return North to raise you with your mother.”

Serena nodded slowly.

“But she did a splendid job raising you by herself seeing you here,” Sandor said and Serena smiled a little.

“So, what is going to happen now?” Serena asked. “Will you return with us?”

“Aye, I will and I will never leave you again,” he said. “I know it will take time…but I want to be your father and…”

“Will you marry Mama, when we return north?” she interrupted him.

“Would you like that?” he asked.

“Yes, I’d like that. This morning she looked happier than I have ever seen her before. I want her to be that happy like that forever,” Serena explained.

“I’ll marry her as soon as she wants to.”

Serena nodded once more.

“It’s so strange…to speak to you…,” Serena said. “Mama always told me stories about you and the way she described you…”

“I know I am not the nicest face to look upon…”

“Mama told me what happened to your face and she told me what you did in the South.”

“Oh.”

“You are just like mother described you and the way I imagined you.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Sandor asked jokingly and couldn’t believe he had just made a jape that easy.

“A good thing,” Serena said laughing. Even her laughter was like Sansa’s. “I always wanted you in my life…wanted to have a father…but I am not yet ready to call you Papa…I don’t know you well enough yet, but I am sure we will get to know each other.”

“I know it will take time, but I want to make up for not being there for you all these years. You believe me?”

“I do. Mama said you never lied so I have no reason to not believe you.”

Sandor felt himself smile up and in return, Serena smiled up.

“You clearly have your mother’s beauty,” he said. “I am glad I get this second chance.”

“Me too,” Serena said and slowly hugged him. Sandor wanted to say how happy he was right now that his daughter hugged him, but his words got stuck in his throat so he just hugged her back and wanted this moment to last forever.

He wanted to be her father and do everything to make her happy.

_I love you, tiny bird_ , he thought but didn’t want to say the words yet, risking to spoil that fragile connection he had made with his daughter by saying these words too early.

He just hugged her back and hoped that moment would last forever.


	8. Sansa V

The journey back North wasn’t in any way spectacular. They had left the Quiet Isle within a few days after they had met again. Elder Brother didn’t say anything to Sandor leaving and gave him his blessing that this was his real chance to change his life in the right direction.

They had decided to travel on land and after the ship had brought them to Saltpan, they had finished the rest of the journey by horse. While Sansa had travelled most of the journey in her carriage, Serena had often ridden by horse, much to Sansa’s surprise and used the time to talk to Sandor.

From what Sansa had heard they slowly started to get to know each other. Serena had told him about her falcon she had gotten a few years ago after she and Sansa had spent a few weeks at Last Hearth and the daughter of Lord Umber, who had originally been a distant cousin of the last Lord Umber which had been murdered by the Nightsking, had shown Serena her falcons and sparked her desire to have a falcon of her own.

Sansa was happy that her daughter and Sandor had something to bond over. It meant it would make it easier for them.

She couldn’t deny that she felt happier than she had in years just with Sandor around. It was like a missing part of her had returned to her life.

Nevertheless, she couldn’t have him just return to her life without at least a bit of punishment for leaving her in the first place. Sansa had told him that she wouldn’t allow him in her bed until they were officially married.

Maybe it was a cruel punishment for him, even though it wasn’t like it would be easy for her as well, but it would at least be a small reminder for him how much she had missed him all these years.

And it would make their wedding night something special, even though they knew each other’s body in detail already.

In the evenings they talked with each other, but when the time for sleep came, they departed for their own tents each night.

During the nights she starred at the ceiling of her tent and thought of Sandor only a few tents away. While she was sure the decision that they wouldn’t share a bed together until they were married was the right one, but she also would make sure they would marry as soon as possible when they were back in Winterfell.

***

Winterfell finally appeared on the horizon and Sansa felt happy that tonight she would already sleep in her own bed again.

She sent one of her men ahead to announce their arrival since they would arrive in a few hours. Serena was riding with her today in the carriage and was also excited to finally be back and titter with her friends about her time in the south because most of them never had left the North.

“When will you marry him?” Serena asked her.

“Soon.”

“How soon?”

“I don’t know, darling. I first have to talk with the crown council about it and then announce it officially to have it prepared. It’s not just a private affair. Its also about the North. It’s not that easy.”

“I know…I just want to know when you marry father,” Serena said.

“You just called him ‘father’ for the first time,” Sansa noticed.

“Shouldn’t I? He is my father after all.”

“You getting closer?” Sansa asked carefully.

“We definitely do. He is very interested in my falcon and he is a great listener,” Serena said. “I wish I knew more about him already so I could talk with him more about his interests. You have any idea what I could talk about what interests him?”

“Back in the days he wasn’t really having any interest in anything, but killing, dornish red, but the closest to actually being interested in was his horse,” Sansa said with a shrug.

“I see,” Serena said. “Well, his horse seems to like me.”

“He does indeed,” Sansa said smiling.

When they finally came close to Winterfell the people of Wintertown were on the street cheering for their Queen and Princess. Sansa took it as a sign that she was doing a decent work as their ruler if they still cheered for her as they had done at the beginning of her rule.

They rode into the courtyard and Sansa could already spot the member of the crown council awaiting them. They had obviously already spotted Sandor as well. Lord Manderly and Glover knew him in person after all. They both had fought alongside him during the Long Night. There were whispers between the members of the council.

She left the carriage after her daughter and the crown council bowed their heads.

“Your grace, welcome home,” Lord Glover said stepping forward. “We hope we did everything according to your wishes.”

“Thank you, Lord Glover,” she started. “I am sure of that, but I’d like to get an update immediately and there is another matter I’d like to talk about with you. Go ahead already to the council chamber and I’ll join you in a few.”

“Your grace,” the council said in unison and left.

Sandor slowly approached her after the council had left.

“Serena, can you tell the steward to have him prepare the best guest chamber and show your father to his room,” she said. “I’ll talk to you later,” Sansa said to Sandor and turned to leave to meet the council.

She went inside the keep and joined the council.

“Have a seat, my lords,” Sansa said and the Lords and Ladies of the council sat down.

Sansa poured herself a cup of mulled wine and took a small sip before she spoke up.

“Alright my Lords, I’ll want a quick update what decisions had to be made in my absence and then I’ll inform you of my journey to King’s Landing.”

The council updated her about the decisions that had to be made and Sansa listened closely so she didn’t miss anything. She trusted her council to tell her the truth even if something didn’t go the wanted way, but it was still important to be sure. She wouldn’t make the mistake of too many rulers before her to blindly trust their council. She was the person who was responsible for everything in the end.

But the lords hadn’t decided anything that needed correction and Sansa was satisfied with her council’s work.

“Thank you, my Lords and Ladies. You have represented me worthy while I’ve been south,” she said and the Lords nodded gratefully. Lord Glover even showed the smallest sign of a smile, which was rare on his face.

“Your grace, how was your journey?” Lady Mormont asked.

“It was interesting,” Sansa started and told the council about the talks she had in the south with both her brother and southern Lords.

“There is also another matter I need to talk about,” Sansa started after she was done with the politics of the South. “It’s probably the question you all ask yourself already. Why Sandor Clegane is here.”

“Yes, your grace,” Lord Manderly said. “He wasn’t seen since he left Winterfell the day after the celebration after the Long Night.”

“My sister rode with him back then and the last time she saw him had been before he fought and ultimately killed the Mountain. He was wounded and lived on the Quiet Isle.”

“So why is he here?” Lord Glover asked and the others tensed a little in anticipation of her answer.

Sansa took a deep breath. She would now reveal something she never expected anyone besides Arya and Bran to know.

“Well, I brought Sandor Clegane here, because…because he the father of my daughter.”

The silence in the room to her words was unpleasant.

“But…how? When?” Lady Karstark started carefully.

“The evening of the celebration after the Long Night,” Sansa simply said.

“But he didn’t force himself on you, didn’t he, your grace?” Lord Glover asked and Sansa knew he was only asking out of loyalty to her father and his regret that he had refused to help her when she had asked for help in taking back Winterfell from Ramsay before word had spread what Ramsay had done to her.

“My Lord I can assure you that everything that night happened by my own will,” Sansa said and Lord Glover relaxed a little. “The reasons why he left me are not your concern, but be sure that he wouldn’t have left if he had known he had fathered a child that night.”

Sansa took a sip of her wine.

“I am here to announce that I intend to marry him as soon as possible and before you speak up with concerns, I assure you that I intended to marry him anyway before.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lord Manderly asked. “There could be people unhappy with your decision.”

“I am sure of that, but these people will probably be the same that were unhappy before that I had a daughter without being married,” Sansa said and the lords smirked because they knew it was true.

They had seen enough marriage proposals Sansa had shown to them and most of them more or less said that these men were willing to overlook her impurity and obviously wantonly behaviour.

“And I finally want my daughter to have a father that is there for her and none of you can deny that Sandor is a capable warrior. Lord Glover and Lord Manderly have seen him fight in the first row of the Long Night.”

“Aye, we did, your grace.”

“Good, so I assume all of you don’t have any complaints about my intentions to marry Sandor Clegane?” Sansa asked.

“No, your grace, but will you take his name and what rank will he have?” Lady Mormont asked.

“He will take my name and our daughter stays a Stark like always. Sandor isn’t interested in power or rank, but he will be a prince consort and have a seat in this council, just like my daughter is going to take her seat here from now on. Also, every _child_ that might come in the future will be behind Serena in the line of succession.”

“My lady,” Lord Glover said and got up from his chair. “I think I speak for everyone in your council when I congratulate you to your betrothal.”

The others applauded.

“Thank you, my Lords,” Sansa said. “When do you think is it possible to organize the wedding?”

“If we start immediately?” Lord Manderly asked and Sansa nodded. “A bit more than a fortnight.”

The other Lords agreed.

“Very well then,” Sansa said and got up from her chair. “I think we are done for today.”

“Your grace, there is one more thing,” Lord Manderly said and Sansa was curious what he wanted to tell her.

“I got word this morning from White Harbor that your sister's ship has arrived and that she is on her way home.”


	9. Arya II

Arya was glad that she was finally back in the North. She had arrived in White Harbor two weeks ago and told her crew they could prepare for a long stay in the city.

She had also given orders to get the ship in the best possible state, even if she didn’t know yet if she was going to set sails anywhere in the near future.

For now, she just wanted to return home and spent time with her family. She was riding with two men of Lord Manderly that were on the way to Winterfell anyway. Usually, she rode alone. She was more than capable to protect herself from any harm that could await her on the streets.

She was excited to see Serena again. She had a handful of presents for her niece in her saddlebag.

During the ride, she enjoyed the cold air in her lungs and the familiar smell of the North. It always brought her back to the days when she had been a young girl in Winterfell, back when nothing bad had happened to her family yet and her mother, father and siblings had been alive.

_Happy years_ , Arya thought every time.

She had happy moments ever since her family had been nearly extinguished, but they were no comparison to the happy years she remembered from her childhood. Even all the journeys she had made couldn’t give her the feeling of happiness she craved deep inside her.

Even her trips to Storm’s End could only satisfy the longing inside her for a short time. The last trip had painfully shown that again. She and Gendry had spent a few days at his hunting keep and basically only left the bed when they were hungry. Still, when the time to leave came Arya had already felt the longing for happiness again. Since a thunderstorm was approaching, she had delayed her departure for a day and after dinner, with Gendry’s family, she had talked to Gendry while Leya put the children to bed if he would spend the night again with her.

Gendry had denied her request and it had led to an argument between them. Arya knew that she had been unfair to Gendry and she regretted the words she had thrown at his head about him being worse than his father because he couldn’t be more different from Robert Baratheon. He cared about his family and it had been unfair of Arya to question that. Gendry had no option but to hurt her back with words he didn’t mean but at that moment it hadn’t mattered.

She had left during the night without telling anyone. When the sun had risen over the castle of Storm’s End she had already been hundreds of miles away.

She was sure she wouldn’t have a warm welcoming in Storm’s End the next time she would anchor there.

_If she would be allowed to stay there at all anymore_ …

She felt like Sansa and Serena were the only ones that really cared about her anymore in this world.

Bran was…well…he basically was only her brother by name anymore. The last time she had spoken to him it had been like she talked to an empty hull and not the brother she remembered wanting to become a knight of the Kingsguard.

And Jon…she hadn’t heard of Jon’s whereabouts in years. Sansa had told her he had apparently married and gotten a family far north of the Wall.

In moments like this, she also thought of Nymeria. She had no idea if her wolf was still alive. She hadn’t had a dream of Nymeria in years.

At least she still had her elder sister and her niece.

***

Arya smiled when she finally saw Winterfell in the distance and kicked her horse into a gallop.

She rode into the courtyard and she jumped off her horse and handed the reins to a stable boy. She looked around to see if Sansa or Serena was present and already saw Serena run towards her.

Only for her aunt, Serena forgot her ladylike manners.

Serena flung herself in Arya’s arms.

“Auntie Arya!” Serena happily said hugging her tightly.

“Ahh my favourite niece,” Arya said jokingly.

“You only have me.”

“I know,” Arya said and kissed her cheek.

“You need to come. Please come,” Serena urged her and tried to pull her with her on her hand.

“I just arrived why so eager to drag me with you?” Arya asked amused.

“My Father is here!” Serena squealed.

“Your father?” Arya asked confused. Of course, she knew that Sandor was Serena’s father, but he had died in the flames of King’s Landing.

“Yes! He came with us from the South. He was on the Quiet Isle,” Serena said.

“I need to see him with my own eyes,” Arya said.

“I am here,” she heard a voice rasp she hadn’t heard what seemed like an eternity.

Arya turned around and couldn’t believe her eyes. He had not changed at all besides some signs of the times that had passed.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again, little wolf,” he rasped.

Arya could only shake her head.

“You…you stupid oaf!” she yelled at him punching his chest. “Where the seven hells have you been all these years.”

“I know…” he started but Arya hit his chest again before she flung herself in his arms to hug him.

Strangely enough, Sandor was like a long-lost friend to her even if they had never really talked about it. She remembered their journey south after the long night and how strangely affected she had been when she had heard that he had died in the flames of King’s Landing after he had convinced her that revenge wasn’t more important than her life.

“As wild as I remember you,” he said and Arya laughed.

“You better stay this time,” Arya said. “I won’t have you leave my sister once more.”

“If you can be sure of one thing, little wolf,” he said. “I won’t leave Sansa or my daughter ever again.”


	10. Serena I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Took me some time to finish this chapter.

The last two months had passed by like a rush. For Serena, it felt like it had been yesterday when aunt Arya had returned home. Her mother and father had announced that they would marry a few days after Arya had returned. Ravens had been sent out with invitations and the preparations had started.

Serena had spent a lot of time helping her mother sewing new dresses for her and Serena. Her mother had also made new clothes for her father and aunt Arya.

In the meantime, all of Winterfell prepared for the coming guests and the large feast that was to be held.

Serena was happy for her mother. She could see every day how just the presence of her father made her mother happier than she had ever seen her.

And she had bonded pretty well to him over the last two months. He was just like she always imagined him from the stories her mother and aunt had told her.

He was honest and while he sometimes was rough around the edges regarding his behaviour and manners, he had a truly good heart. And from what she had seen on the sparring ground he was very talented with the sword. Some of the men had even whispered he was better than Jaime Lannister. She had no idea if that was true. She only knew the tales about Ser Jaime’s fighting skills until he had lost his sword hand.

More interesting was to watch her father interact with aunt Arya. They were teasing each other all the time and said mean things to each other while sparing, but Serena felt there was never anything malicious behind the words.

It was like two very old friends had found each other again.

Ever since they had returned from the South, her mother had insisted that she was present during the crown council meeting. Her mother often asked her questions and let her made suggestions on how to handle certain tasks and decisions. Serena knew it was the true beginning of her preparation to take over the throne someday.

Her father was also present with her every time and while he had been hesitant to say anything at the beginning Serena quickly understood that he was a very smart man that just didn’t want to push himself in the first row. His suggestions and ideas were great most of the time and her mother took his word always into consideration.

Serena couldn’t deny that she actually started to like the crown council meetings and the politics behind it.

With these tasks, the time until the wedding ceremony was held flew past her and tomorrow her mother would finally marry her father.

***

As Serena woke up, she already felt excited. She had been at several weddings in the North already, but this one would be far greater and more special to her. Today her father would officially become her father. Her family would be complete.

While her handmaiden helped her dress they excitedly chattered about today before she went to the great hall to break her fast. When she entered the hall, she saw that only her father was sitting at the high table. Her mother had obviously decided to break her fast with aunt Arya in her room.

Serena knew that her parents hadn’t spent a single night together since that one night on the Quiet Isle. She wasn’t naïve about what her parents had probably done that night, but she had no idea why her mother had refused her father in her bed for several months now. She had asked aunt Arya about it and she had amused explained to her that it was her mother’s punishment for her father’s absence all those years. She had also explained in length what aspect of that was the punishment for her father.

It probably had been a bit too much information for Serena’s taste, but she loved her aunt for always explaining everything straight instead of talking around it.

She sat down at the table and her father looked up from his plate.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” she said and smoothed out her skirts before she poured herself a cup of tea. “Nervous about today?” she asked.

“A bit,” her father admitted. “But also excited.”

“I am excited as well,” she said and gave him a small smile.

“Can I show you something?” he asked and Serena looked up from her plate, where she had just put two slices of bread.

“Sure,” she said curiously and her father got something out of his pocket. It was a small box.

“Open it,” he said and when Serena opened it, she saw a ring made of gold. On top of it, a small wolf and a small hound were placed and they looked like they were kissing and where their noses met a small sapphire was placed.

It was a beautiful ring.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“It’s beautiful.”

“That was my mother’s ring. She wanted to give it to my little sister, but after her death, my mother gave it to me for my future wife. It’s the only reminder I have of them. I always carried it with me all these years. Originally it was two hounds but I had a goldsmith change one to a direwolf.”

Serena was speechless. Her father never spoke about his family. She knew from her mother that her father’s evil brother had apparently murdered all his other family members but he had never spoken about his mother or sister.

“Do you think your mother will like it?” he asked

“Ohh, Papa,” Serena said. “I am sure Mama will love it. It’s beautiful.”

“Alright good,” he said visibly relieved by her words.

They finished their breakfast and the bell rang announcing that the wedding ceremony would start in about an hour.

“See you at the wedding,” her father said and left for his rooms to get himself ready, while Serena went to her mother’s room. As she entered the room her mother was just getting out of the bathtub with a handmaiden to help her while Aunt Arya laid sprawled out on the bed already dressed for the ceremony.

“Darling,” her mother said after she closed the door. “Your dress is over the chair.”

Serena went over to her dress. Her mother had said she wanted to stitch some final details on it.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Mama.”

The handmaiden helped her mother to dress and started to braid her hair.

“Aunty, can you help me with the laces?” Serena asked and Arya got up from the bed and helped her to first unlace her dress and then lace up her new dress for the wedding again.

“Thanks, aunty,” Serena said when Arya was done.

“For you always, Serena,” Arya said and flung herself again on the bed.

“That would be all,” Sansa said and the handmaiden left the room.

“So, excited Sansa?” Arya asked.

“I am. Of three weddings this is the only one I wanted.”

“And you waited long enough for it,” Arya said.

“Indeed,” her mother said looking at herself in the mirror of her dressing table.

“Doesn’t your mother look beautiful, Serena?”

“She does indeed look beautiful. The prettiest bride the North has ever seen,” Serena said and saw her mother smile in the mirror.

“But only until you will be the bride,” Arya said from the bed and this time it was Serena’s turn to blush.

“Ohh Mama stop,” Serena said. “Today is your day.”

“Will you show Sandor what she-wolves do to hounds tonight?” Arya asked teasing.

“Arya…,” Her mother warned her sister playful.

“C’mon Sansa, Serena know what’s going on between man and woman, don’t you young one?” Arya asked amused and Serena felt her face warm up.

Her mother looked at her in the mirror waiting for her answer.

“Oh, I know enough,” Serena said casting her eyes down to hide her smirk.

Her aunt laughed.

“See? Serena knows enough. So will you show hounds what wolves do?”

“I guess you will hear soon enough from Sandor since you two are like tittering girls together,” her mother said and Serena had to chuckle because she knew exactly what her mother was talking about.

During training, her father and Arya often chattered and laughed.

The bell rang again and it was the signal for the guests to gather in the godswood because the ceremony was about to start.

Serena got up from her seat and hugged her mother.

“See you soon, mama,” she said.

“Yes. Love you, darling.”

Serena left the room leaving her mother and Arya behind. Since none of her mother’s brothers were present and Serena’s grandfather was dead her aunt had taken the responsibility of leading her mother down the aisle.

Serena went to the godswood and met several guests on the way there also heading there.

She had her place in the first row of guests in the godswood and as she went to her place she heard birds sing in the trees above her. Her father was already waiting in front of the tree with Lord Manderly. Serena could sense her father was nervous. She knew that there were probably enough Lords under the guests that would rather be in his place, but her father had the support of the crown council and that were the most powerful houses of the North, so the smaller houses had to accept it.

The chatter between the guests did down when her mother and Arya appeared in the godswood.

Now her mother also had her crown on her head and looked as regal as it was to be expected.

Serena watched her father as her mother was lead down the aisle and by the way her father looked at her mother it was clear to everyone with eyes that he was completely fallen for her.

“Who comes before the Old Gods?” Lord Manderly asked.

“Sansa of House Stark. The Queen in the North. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?” Arya answered.

“Sandor of House Clegane. Who gives her?”

“Arya of House Stark, her sister, but the Queen gives herself to this man.”

“Your Grace, do you take this man?” Lord Manderly asked.

“I do,” her mother said without hesitation and Serena’s father took her mother’s hand and put the ring he showed her earlier on her mother’s finger.

He gently cupped her mother’s cheek before he kissed her and Serena was the first one to cheer.

Serena had tears in her eyes. Her family was now officially complete.

***

The feast was going on for hours already when her mother and father announced they would retire after one last dance. Before they left the hall Serena stopped and hugged them both.

“I love you,” she said to both of them.

“And we love you, darling,” Her mother said for both of them and kissed her cheek. “Enjoy the feast,” her mother added.

“I will and you have a good night.”

Her mother squeezed her hand before she took her fathers arm and left the great hall.

Serena returned to her chair next Arya who was playing a drinking game with Lady Mormont.

Serena poured herself a new cup of wine and watched the dancing for a while enjoying the music.

“Princess may I ask you for the honour of another dance?” a young man asked her.

“Of course,” Serena said smiling and got up from her seat.

She had danced with Edric Flint earlier today already after her mother and father had opened the dance.

Edric was the son of Lord Flint on her mother’s crown council. He was a year older than her, but they had basically grown up together since his father had brought him to Winterfell as her mother had called him to take a seat among the other lords of her council.

They danced for a while and Edric gave her the smile that always made her heart beat quicker.

“Stop looking like that at me,” Serena whispered. “Or the others will notice that.”

“Let them look,” he whispered back.

“You will regret those word if my aunt sees you and thinks you are a bad influence on me,” Serena japed. Arya had once said she would geld any boy that would come to close to her with the wrong intentions.

“Well then we might take a stroll to keep us from prying eyes,” he suggested.

“Aye, that would be good.”

They left the hall without anyone noticing and nobody they walked by cared where they were heading.

They went to the godswood as they had done before and when they were deep inside near the hot pools where usually nobody went, especially not close to the hour of the wolf, Edric took her hand and when she turned to him, he already pressed his lips on hers.

“Gods, I’ve waited the whole day to do that,” Serena whispered after their kiss broke.

Not long after she had returned from the South, she had started to notice that Edric looked different at her and she had noticed that she started to look different at him. They had spent more time together, taking strolls through the godswood or hunting with her falcon.

Someday she had just kissed him and he had told her that he had fallen in love with her.

Serena had not known how to deal with her sudden emotions that revelation of his had caused. Her father though had noticed her emotional turmoil. He had asked her if he wanted to speak with him and Serena had reluctantly agreed at first. She had no idea how he would react to Edric. She knew of enough fathers from other noble girls she had met who would be very angry at her daughters for kissing a boy and would probably order to punish that boy assuming he was forcing themselves on their daughters.

Serena hadn’t wanted Edric to end up at the Wall or worse…

And she didn’t want her mother to know. While she had made clear that Serena would have a say in whom she was going to marry, Serena was sure that her mother wouldn’t approve of her kissing anyone openly and by this risking being seen and having her reputation damaged.

So, when her father had sat down with her and asked what was on her mind, she had tried to explain it without mentioning Edric, the kiss nor his declaration of love, but her father had seen right through it and asked if her emotional turmoil was about a boy.

When she had then carefully asked if he would be mad if the answer was yes, he said he assured her he wouldn’t be mad at her, saying he was no ‘buggering lordling’ but just a father who wanted to help his daughter.

She had then explained to him at length who Edric was and what had happened between them and when she had done explaining and was looking at him to see how he reacted he had only asked her one question in return and this one had surprised Serena the most.

He had only asked her if she was in love with him too. Especially since she had been the one to kiss him first.

Serena had not known what to say and just answered she didn’t know and she had been taken aback by her father then talking for hours about her feelings and what made Edric special. Never in her life, she would have expected to talk that freely with her father about her feelings and emotions.

He also gave insight into his own emotions and in the end, she had been sure that she was also in love with Edric. Her father had then suggested to her she should also tell her mother, but maybe leave out the part of the kissing. Serena had laughed and told him he was probably right.

He had then also told her that he wouldn’t try to stop her from seeing Edric alone, but he had told her she should at least try to keep their interaction as modest as possible. In return, he would suggest the idea of a match between her and Edric to her mother.

It was that moment she thanked him called him ‘papa’ for the first time without even noticing if he hadn’t told her that she had just called him like that.

She had seen how much it had meant to him and not long after she had told him for the first time that she loved him.

In the weeks after the talk with her father about Edric, she had finally told him that she was in love with him as well. Edric had asked her how things would continue between them and she had told him that her parents would try to make a match between them and Serena was sure Edric’s father would agree. Afterall not every day you had the chance to marry into the royal family.

Still, even if their betrothal had been announced right away, they still wouldn’t marry for at least a year until she had passed her sixteenth name day. Now more than a month later they still weren’t betrothed officially, but Serena knew that there were definitely talks between her parents and Edric’s.

“Me too,” Edric said and brushed his lips against hers once more. She had her back against a tree and Edric leaned lightly against her. She always felt a strange warmth spread through her in these moments.

They had never been even close to being caught here and once a week ago Serena had even thought about falling into a hot pond so Edric had a reason to jump after her. She hadn’t done it in the end. It would have been too hard to explain why she would be soaked from head to toe and there would have been no way to get back into her rooms without anyone seeing her.

“Gods you are so beautiful,” Edric said and Serena blushed lightly. “I wish we were already married…”

“My father said it won’t be long until we will be betrothed,” Serena assured him.

“Aye, but it will still some time until we actually marry.”

“Not that long,” Serena assured him cupping his cheek. “And when we are betrothed…we might spend even more time together…maybe even taking a swim in the pools together.”

Edric chuckled.

“That sounds lovely, but even if we have not been caught yet I don’t want to risk anyone seeing us. Rumours would spread and I don’t want anyone to question your reputation.”

“I know…but I…I just can’t wait for us to marry so we can do more than kissing.”

“I know…I feel the same, but I love you too much to rush anything and risk destroying our future.”

“I love you even more now,” Serena said and kissed him.

“I promise you, Serena, I’ll always be the husband you deserve. I swear that here in front of the old gods,” he said.

“And I’ll be the wife you deserve,” she said before she kissed him again. “It’s getting late.”

“Aye,” he said offering his arm. “I’ll take you back to your room.”

They went back out of the godswood to he keep. They didn’t meet anyone on the way. Either they were still celebrating or they had gone to bed already. Because of this Serena chose to give Edric one last kiss after they reached her chamber.

“Good night, my love,” Serena said.

“Good night, my lady,” Edric said and kissed her hand once more before he left.

Serena closed the door of her chamber and smiled to herself.

She had everything she ever wanted. Her family was complete. She finally had a father and with Edric, she had a future husband that loved her as much as her father loved her mother.

Serena was happy.


	11. Sansa VI

Sansa held onto his arm as they were on their way on her room. No, _their_ room, from now on. It had been quite hard not to drag Sandor in her room some nights since they had returned, but couldn’t deny she had quietly enjoyed see him squirm a little by being so close to her without getting anything physical going between them.

But these times were over now and Sansa could feel how excited Sandor was about this as well.

It was strange to her, that after all these years she finally had the marriage she had always wanted, but already had given up upon. A marriage of love just like her mother and father had.

She felt that now a new part of her life was beginning and Sansa was excited about it. Every morning she would wake up next to him knowing this wasn’t a dream. During the feast, she couldn’t stop looking at the ring Sandor had given her. It was just breathtaking and Sansa had tears in her eyes when Sandor explained its origin to her.

It was Sandor’s only connection to his lost family and not it was the connection to his new.

As they reached their chamber, Sandor opened the door for her and when she stepped inside, she saw how much her handmaiden had outdone herself in decorating the room.

A fire was already burning in the fireplace and the whole room was decorated with pine branches spreading the scent of the north.

A pitcher of wine and a bowl of grapes stood on the table alongside a plate of lemon cakes.

Sansa poured them both a cup of wine, while Sandor closed the door and added a new log of wood to the fire.

“You still scared of fire?” Sansa asked. She hadn’t expected him to get this close to a fire.

“I am still not very fond of it, but I learned to be close to it,” he explained.

“I see,” she said handing him his cup.

“Wife,” he said lifting his cup.

“Husband,” Sansa said and they both took a sip of the wine.

“What a long we way we came until we can call us these words,” he said putting down his cup.

“Aye,” Sansa said and stepped closer to him. “But it’s finally true.”

She kissed him, while his hands rested on her hips. She pressed her body against him and she felt his member getting hard against her.

“It seems you missed me,” she said smirking.

“Aye,” he said. “That were two long months.”

“Now you know how the last fifteen years have felt for me,” she said with a smirk. “But the waiting is over,” she added and started to unlace his breeches until she could slip her hand inside wrapping her fingers around his cock making him gasp a little.

She gave him a few strokes and she felt him getting even harder.

Sansa let go of him and pushed his breeches down until they were around his ankles. She went down on her knees and gave his length a few kisses before she wrapped her lips around his length.

“My gods little bird…” he whispered with a shivering voice.

She sucked on his cock’s head while she continued to stroke his length with her hand.

“Little bird, I won’t last any longer if you don’t stop,” he said and she stopped but looked up smirking at him before she continued her work and it only took a few more stroked before he moaned her name and she felt his cock pulse between her lips as he spilt himself in several large spurts.

She carefully let his softening cock slip out of her mouth before she swallowed his load and stood up from the ground.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and he kissed her right away.

“Gods little bird, why didn’t you stop?”

“Because I know you will last much longer the next time,” she said with a smirk. Arya had given her that advice from her experiences that men lasted longer when they had the change to get off after a longer time period. “And to make our wedding night more special,” she added.

“Then let me make it special for you as well,” he said before he got rid of his tunic and boots. He picked her swiftly up and walked over to their bed before he gently placed her down as if she was made of glass.

Sandor started to work on the lacing of her dress and Sansa helped him with swift hands. She couldn’t wait to be out of the fabric and feel his hands on her and it didn’t take long until she was completely naked with his face between her spread legs moaning his name loudly.

She didn’t care the slightest if anyone could possibly hear her.

_Let everyone know that the Queen gets satisfied by her husband and put shame to everyone thinking Sandor unworthy_ , she thought as he brought her over the edge of her second peak.

“Gods, Sandor…” she panted and licked her dry lips. She was glad that she was lying because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to stand right now. Her whole body felt like pudding.

Sandor chuckled and kissed her legs.

“And how do you like your wedding night so far?” he asked amused.

“It’s alright so far,” she said smirking.

“Just alright?” he asked faking to be offended. “Well then I have to make up for it,” he added and just wanted to go down on her again when Sansa stopped him.

“I was just japing, come here and kiss me,” she said sitting up against the back of the bed and brushed her lips against his. “It’s already special because you are here with me.”

“I could say the same,” he said.

His cock was already half-hard again and Sansa wrapped her fingers around him and started to stroke him until he was completely hard again, while they exchanged kisses and his large palm gently massaged her breast brushing his thumb over her nipple.

When he was completely hard, she straddled him and she slowly started to ride him as his warm palms were exploring her body.

She watched his face and she felt warmth spread through her seeing the love his eyes held looking at her.

She felt her next peak built up inside her and she continued to ride him until she felt herself clench around him.

Sansa smiled happily to herself as she leaned forward until her breasts were brushing over his chest. Her auburn hair fell like a curtain around her and his face as they exchanged some long kisses, before Sansa turned on her back, pulling Sandor with her.

“Now I want you to come for me, my love,” she whispered and Sandor slowly started to move until he had a rhythmic pace. Sansa lightly scratched his back and he speeded up until he groaned her name into the crook of her neck.

He rolled off her and they were both panting heavily. Her hair was tangled and her skin damp. Sandor got out of the bed and refilled their cups before handing it over to her.

“Thanks,” she said.

“You are very welcome.”

She took some long gulps before she put the cup aside and snuggled up to him.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”

“I’ll never leave you again,” Sandor said. “I finally got the family I always wanted.”

“Just like me,” Sansa said.

“I only regret that Serena is almost an adult and I missed seeing her grow up,” he said.

“I know, Sandor,” she said. “But maybe you don’t have to wait too long for that.”

She took his hand and placed it over her lower belly. Sandor looked surprised at her.

“Little bird…you mean…”

“Aye Sandor. We are having another child.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
